creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mdcowboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Well page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 03:01, December 6, 2011 Wow, such great contributions! Keep up the good work. Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 19:55, February 17, 201 Talk Hey, if you got anything to say, say it here! Mdcowboy, Grammar Nazi of the Third Reich (talk) 13:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Problems with Posting You are no longer required to update either one of those things. They were eliminated. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Emails It is not against any rules. Chances are fairly good that user created that email to bolster the 'believability' of their story as seen here. We additionally have users posting their emails on their user pages as a means of contacting. The only time I can see where it might violate the rules would be if someone were to give out another person's email for the intent of harassment. Thanks for checking, let me know if you have any other questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:34, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :That being said, that is a reuploaded page that slipped through the cracks. Originally posted by the user whose page I linked, who then changed accounts in an attempt to re-submit her story (with the same exact errors.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Not against any rules I know of, although I would assume if someone put their own email there, they'd lose any right to complain if people begin emailing it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Here's a copy of the text. If you're looking for something a bit more verifiable, I can screen grab the text if need be. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, September 3, 2017 (UTC)